fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Keep
The Celestial Keep is a location accessible by activating the Cursed Skull from Murgo in the Fable II DLC See the Future. Upon activating the Cursed Skull the hero is transported into the ruins of a large stone cathedral. Here the Hero encounters a stone skull-shaped tomb which asks the Hero for help. Nearby is a Cullis Gate that will become active once the Hero has removed the curse. The Cullis Gate will allow the player to leave the area, and will return them to the location they were when they activated the skull. As with the other items Murgo sells to the Hero, you will be able to find Murgo statues and dyes. Exploration After killing the Necromancer you can explore the Celestial Keep whenever you feel like it. One place to go is in the direction where you first meet the Balverines. Travel until you find a fallen pillar half blocking the way to your path. Go around the pillar until you meet the Hobbe costume statue and (while in your Hobbe costume) copy its expression then go on until you find a Flit Switch. Once the Flit Switch is out of your reach, walk over to the statues of the melee Hobbe and summon him, then walk over to the door and the hobbe will automatically run through the door and hit the flitswitch. Repeat the same thing with the statue of the magic hobbe. After you've done that go through the door until you meet a bunch of statues that are staring at you. Go over to the statue of the person wearing exacly the same clothes as you (before you put on the Hobbe costume) and copy its expression. It will come to life and attack you and all the other statues will join it, although they aren't much of a problem to get through. Once you have killed all the statues, your dog (assuming you have one) will lead you to a dig spot; dig in the spot and you will get a Random Hero Doll. Walk over to the Cullis Gate through the gates and use it to take you to The Last Beacon. Go up the stairs to a treasure chest and you will get the Ethical Green Dye with a rating of 4 stars. Dingly Egg 300px|right In the previous quest, The Snowglobe, inside the Shadow Court you will find a room with a huge tree in it and a book called The Grumpy Rabbit. It tells you the story of Grumpy George, a rabbit who has been lost for forty years. It mentions Grumpy George walking through four stone arches to find in the last one, a huge egg. In Celestial Keep, it is possible for you to find yourself acting out what Grumpy George does exactly. This task rewards you in finding the famous Dingly Egg, which allows you to get inside the Dingly Burrow. Points of Interest * Mysterious Cave: The location of the Hobbe suit. * The Last Beacon: Visible from the path to the Mysterious Cave, the beacon holds the 4-star green dye. * Tomb: Immediately to the left of the cathedral door is a tomb which the Hero can find treasure in. * Expression Statues: Different expressions are required to open some gates. These differ from normal expression statues in that you must be wearing the correct costume for the expression to work. * Dingly Burrow: A small rabbit hole, with two actual rabbits infront of it, complete with furniture, and carrots of many different qualities. * Interestingly, the Celestial Keep appears to take place in a mountain range in Albion, because if you look over the horizon, you can make out many landmarks, most notable, Fairfax Castle, and Brightwood Tower, though this could just be look-alikes, or fabrication of the small universe. Collectables Murgo Statuettes *Murgo "Sycophantic" Model - In the Ruined Keep (starting area) behind some pillars. *Murgo "Tickled Pink" Model - Near the pond by the balverine area, beyond some thorns. *Murgo "Mad Trader" Model - In the Mysterious Cave next to the toxic stream. *Murgo "Slanderous" Model - On the route leading to the Last Beacon behind some thorns. *Murgo "Optimistic" Model - Right by the chest containing the Hobbe Suit in the Mysterious Cave. Vault down from the last wooden walkway leading up to the chest onto the stone ledge below, and from there vault down to the top of the wooden structure where you will find the model. Murgo's Dyes * Ethical Green Dye - In a chest at the Last Beacon. * Night Blue Dye - Jump down to the left of the chest containing the Hobbe Suit in the Mysterious Cave. * Wisp White Dye - In the sarcophagus of the first crypt on the left after leaving the ruined keep. * Balverine Brown Dye - In the sarcophagus of the crypt with the first batch of wisps. Note: A bottle of Burning Orange Dye can be found in a dig spot right outside of the Mysterious Cave. However, this is not one of Murgo's Dyes and does not contribute to The Colourist achievement. Category:Fable II Locations Category:See the Future DLC